CCS Quartet Story 1 The End?
by wicherwill
Summary: Sakura recieves the Toyko Tower dream again, and is soon whisked off into a mystical courtroom, where she is given a choice, knowing that either way, it could be 'the end' for someone... sorry folks, but this will be minimal SS gomen! Finished!
1. Prologue

Version 2 (and the last) AN: I wrote this a long time ago, so now I kind of find it stupid. But it's hard for me just to change things, so it's still stupid…at least it's easier to read. And try not to pick on me for things that make it unbelievable, ne? Anime is not anime without things that make no sense (i.e. NO one saw the big pink jump card. Yea.)

The End- Standpoint

Here is a prologue, and a standpoint of things. Things are kind of confusing if you don't read the standpoint, and the prologue is part of the story. I will also include some Japanese and special characters (note: I will not use all the Japanese):

Kawaii = cute

Arigato = thank you

Nani = what

Gomen, Gomen Nasi = sorry, excuse me

Moshi, moshi = friendly way of saying hello (on the phone)

Okaa-san= mother

What the symbols mean:

{and } dream {Where am I?}

and character butt-ins (Kero: Hello there.)

* and * motions, actions (*sweat drops*)

' and ' thoughts ('What should I do now!' thought Sakura)

CAPS = shouting (NANI?!)

- and – telling you where you are ( -back downstairs-) these are only when I feel that its confusing.

Sorry if I missed any. The names should be on the site this fanfic is on anyway. There are no made-up characters.

Now, the story. 

Standpoint of things

-Eriol is in England.

-Eriol is still creating his 'tests' to transform the cards.

-Syaoran went back to Hong Kong to train.

-Syaoran and Meilin are engaged.

-Although Kero and Yue know about Eriol, Spinnel, and Ruby, they still haven't made the connection between Eriol and Clow Reed (I smell a spell here. Hmmmm). If this is confusing, e-mail me at todays_sakura@hotmail.com 

-They are in 5th grade.

-Touya knows about Sakura and the cards (see the Cloud Card episode)

-Yukito is clueless, along with Fujitaka

-There are a few cards left to be captured.

-Unfortunately, the story doesn't follow the storyline word for word.

-Everything else is the same. I believe that covers everything. Now, the prologue.

The End- Prologue

Written by sakura-chan ^_^

Everything is quiet in the small town of Tomoeda. 

The scene, which was originally focused on the town, goes to Sakura's house. Inside, a lump is lying underneath the covers of a bed. 

Suddenly, the scene shifts to a park, where a massive forest is there. As you get a bird's eye view of the forest, a shooting star falls, spreading its magical sparkles everywhere. 

The shooting star falls somewhere in the center of the forest, while the sparkles continue to drift lazily around town. One group of sparkles takes us back to Sakura's house, back to the room. 

The sparkles circle around the room, then soak through the covers. The lump moves, and he blanket is shifted off the face of a young girl. A necklace falls out from under her shirt. 

The sparkles all fly towards the strange pendant on the shirt, which looks like a small key with a star inside a circle, adorned by wings. The pendant glows, and then slowly floats up, taking the girl with it. 

She floats in the air above her bed, still fast asleep. All of a sudden the room goes black, and a strange symbol appears underneath the girl. A bright light emits from her, and then all is normal as the girl shifts slowly, a slightly troubled look on her face. 

And this is where our story begins, centered on a little girl in the heart of a normal town.

Disclaimer:

All characters in this story belong solely to Clamp. Bla, bla, bla. Fill it in YOURSELF. IF this is a Clamp representative, I give my heartiest apologies. Anyway, if you are going to flame me, at least have proper punctuation and junk. But be warned, flaming me will result in *someone* getting put on my blocked senders list. Oh, and the plot is solely mine, except for a mention of Clamp's creation at the end of my Epilogue. I don't think I've missed anything. Oh, and one last thing. If you want to have this story on your website, please E-MAIL me! I did write this and think it out. My e-mail address is todays_sakura@hotmail.com 


	2. Ch. 1- The Dream Again

The End?

Written by Sakura Showron

Please R&R!

The End? Chapter 2- The Meeting

Sakura waited as Tomoyo's phone rung once, twice, thrice, then finally picked up.

"Moshi, moshi." said a voice.

"Hey Tomoyo. It's Sakura. So you have some free time from designing dresses?" said Sakura. Ever since Tomoyo's mom had caught Sakura in one of Tomoyo's battle outfits, many major fashion designer stores that sold high-fashion clothes had called Tomoyo.

"Oh, I'm not busy at all. I halted everything to make something, so I'm free. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, Kero and Yue are talking about something concerning me, which will probably kill me, which Kero won't tell me, and he said he might be a while. Nothing remotely new. Tomoyo? Hold on. Kero-chan wants to tell me something. Nani?"

"Tell Daidouji-san that we need plane tickets. To England, and back. And fast."

"Nani, Kero-chan?"

"Onegai."

"Tomoyo-chan? We need to get Eriol and his group here, now, and you need to do it somehow, according to the brain of a plushie. So, I'll back it up with my approval. I mean, we all want to see Eriol-kun, ne?" said Sakura slyly. She knew that just the thought of meeting Eriol had brought a blush to Tomoyo's cheeks, since Sakura had stumbled upon a tape or two labeled 'Homework', that contained not the before mentioned subject.

"H-hai." said Tomoyo, "But can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Kero, can you wait until tomorrow? Yes Tomoyo, it can wait. See you tomorrow!" said Sakura as she hung up the phone. "Yippee! I'm going to England! I'd better go tell Otou-san and onii-chan."

-downstairs-

"Of course you can go honey." said her dad, a tall college professor, with a smile. "It's spring break, and you deserve some fun."

"Besides," said Touya, "How could dad deny me the chance to get the kaijuu out of the house for 3 days?"

"O-NII-CHAN!" said Sakura as she ran upstairs to pack. Touya smiled, then let out a yelp as his foot once again suffered the consequences of his mouth.

But many miles away, a college girl and a boy were already on a plane headed for Japan- and Sakura.

"I never said you could come!" yelled the boy into his backpack. "Spinel, what if Kero or Yue called with something regarding this magical headache? Who'd be there to receive the call?"

"Most likely we'd be there already, ringing their doorbell. Sakura has probably just started to receive dreams, if she is going to receive them at all, so Kero and Yue won't become worried until a few nights go past." 

"You'd better be right." said the boy. "Or else-"

"Eriol, Spinel, quiet!" said the brown haired college girl.

"Why?"

"I'm imagining how Touya-kun will react when I come back!"

^_^' 

 *Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We have developed engine trouble, so will be delayed and will only reach Japan tomorrow. We apologize for the delay.  Thank you and enjoy the flight.*

"Oh great." said Eriol, massaging his temples, "another day of headaches from this annoying magic."

But in Hong Kong, someone had an entirely different attitude 

–next day-:

"Finally! Rid of all these headaches! I'm going to Japan!' said Syaoran, already in his seat. "I wonder what Sakura will say when she sees me…no, I'm being stupid. She likes Yukito- and I'm a friend. The end of that." He sighed. As much as he had tried, he couldn't get Sakura out of his mind.

A couple of hours later, his plane landed and he got off. He had already called a taxi but it would only be here in an hour. Getting tired of standing, he sat down a seat away from a boy and his sister, both who were reading the newspaper. He put down his stuff and pulled out his book. Sighing again, he began to read.

Just outside the airport, Sakura got out of the car, said thanks to Touya, and set off towards the airport with her backpack and her purse. As she pulled her ticket out of her purse, she groaned. She had misread the time- her plane wouldn't be departing for another 30 minutes. Grumbling, she went to the lounge. Looking for a seat, she spotted one- next to two boys. Blushing at the thought of what Tomoyo would say when she got there, but not wanting to stand, Sakura walked to the spot. 

"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked the two boys, whoso faces she couldn't see. 

"No." said the first boy on the left.

"No, go ahead and sit there." said the second boy who, Sakura noticed, was with his sister. Sakura sat down and put her purse on her right, next to the first boy. As she sat there, her thoughts drifted to Syaoran and Erioll, and how the first boy reminded her of Syaoran, and the second of Eriol and Nakuru. She sighed and put her elbow on her purse. As she did, her purse shifted a bit. 

'Huh?' Sakura thought, as she added a little more weight to her purse [by mistake]. Now her bag moved so much, Sakura had little doubt as to who was in there.

'Oh no, Kero-chan!' she thought. The bag moved again, violently this time.

"Hmm?" said the boy on her left, "your bag's…moving?"

'Oh no, no, no!" thought Sakura. How was she going to get out of this one? 'Kero, just stay…'

"Ahhh! Fresh air!" said Kero, popping out.

"Kero!" said Sakura, making to stuff Kero back, but it was too late. Sakura closed her eyes. The boy turned and saw Kero. With a look of surprise he said,

"Stuffed animal?!?!"

"The gaki!" said Kero, instantly biting the boy's forefinger.

"Nice toy, righ-" Sakura started to say, sweat dropping, but was cut off by the boy.

"Ow, ow, ow! Get off!" the boy said shaking his finger up and down rapidly.

"Sy-Syaoran?" said Sakura uncertainly, "Is that you?"

For a second the boy stopped shaking his finger. 

"Sakura?" he said, "What are you doing here? Kero," he added in a whisper, "I'll give you puddind to-let-go!"

"Vanilla." said Kero without a moment's hesitation. "Pudding, pilled up high…" he said as he plopped back in the bag.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" said Sakura, feeling a blush coming.

"I asked you first, what are you doing here?" said Syaoran, trying to avoid the reason and to stop his blush.

"I was going to get Eri- Kero, stop moving!" she whispered to her left, then realizing Kero was on her right. 

"But that mean- Why is your bag moving?' she asked the boy to her left.

Eriol's heart stopped. Someone had discovered Spinel Sun! He slowly put down his newspaper, a million stories flying through his head, and preparing an eraser spell, when he saw not a curious passenger, but the face of-

"Sakura-san?" he said.

"Eriol!" Sakura said with a smile." Tomoyo and I were just coming to England to get you!"

Eriol looked shocked, then smiled. Sakura returned it, expecting Syaoran to say hello, or Eriol maybe, but turned around to find Syaoran and Eriol shooting daggers at each other. *Sakura sweatdrops and sigh-clouds* 

"Hey, calm down you two! What if…Tomoyo is catching this on tape?" she said.

"Yeah, what if Tomoyo has been standing behind you and has been catching everything on tape?" said a female voice. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran turned around to find a blue-haired girl with a camcorder and a smile talking.

"Tomoyo!" yelled the three at the same time. "Ohohohohohoho!"

"Come on, everyone's invited over to my house to spend the night. It's late. C'mon!" she said with another smile. As the group collected their things, Sakura and Li reached for their bags. 

Involuntarily, their hands brushed. Li could feel his ears becoming red and hot, so he quickly grabbed his bags and went. Trying to forget the incident, he lost the group and became the last reach the limo. As he put his bags in the car, he wished that- no luck. The last seat was next to Sakura. Feeling another blush come up his ears, he quickly sat down and looked out the window. 

'She doesn't like you' he yelled to himself. 'She likes Yukito, maybe even Eriol- not you! He continued to look out the window.

Next to him, Sakura shifted a bit and sighed to herself. Tomoyo had run ahead, having no luggage, and had gotten a back seat. Eli had used magic, and his bags, along with Ruby's, were feather-light. He had sat next to Tomoyo, and Ruby had sat in the front. Two bodyguards had followed, leaving two seats for her. 

And Syaoran. Syaoran… she could feel the back of her neck heat up. With no luck, she tried to push it down. When that didn't work, she tried to tell herself no. 

'Syaoran is marrying Meilin. Let him marry Tomoyo or Ruby M. for all care. I don't care. Syaoran is mean, never smiles, is so serious, and…' Sakura stopped. Even if she lied to herself, in her heart she knew it was a lie, and what she wanted to do was… what? Be with Syaoran? But she couldn't…. 

She was exhausted from all the cards, and the ride to Tomoyo's seemed to take forever. She laid back and sneaked a peek at Syaoran. He was staring out the window at the endless greenery. He couldn't possibly feel the same way, right? She felt the waves of overcome her and closed her eyes. These cards were taking everything out of her. 

Syaoran continued to stare out the window until he felt something on his shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep. Sighing, he placed his hand on hers and leaned back. He was in the front, and besides, who would care if he liked Sakura? Besides Meilin, no one, right? 

Wrong (well, duh). In the back, Tomoyo switched off her camcorder. 'Putting Plan A of Mission Sakura and Syaoran into action tomorrow. All systems check.' She thought, and then settled back. 

Unknowingly to her, she fell asleep right on top of Eriol. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Then, making sure no one was looking, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Okay! The writing style does improve in the third chapter; it's just that it was hard compromising all that happened. I am a pretty good writer otherwise, just ask my English teachers. All the chapters are ready for you to read, so hurry up! That's all for now, Ja ne!


	3. Ch. 2- The Meeting

The End?  
Written by Sakura Showron  
  
Please R&R! And since before this was for an American, the names will be now Japanese!  
The End? Chapter 2- The Meeting  
  
Sakura waiting as Tomoyo's phone rung once, twice, thrice, then finally picked up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." said a voice.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan. It's Sakura. So you have some free time from designing dresses?" said Sakura. Ever since Tomoyo's mom had caught Sakura in one of Tomoyo's battle outfits, many major fashion designer stores that sold high-fashion clothes had called Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh, I'm not busy at all. I halted everything to make something, so I'm free. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, Kero-chan and Yue-san are talking about something which Kero-chan won't tell me, and he said he might be a while. Tomoyo-chan? Hold on. Kero-chan wants to tell me something. Nani, Kero-chan?"  
  
"Is that Tomoyo-chan? If so, ask her if we can borrow her personal jet. We tried reaching Eriol-sama, Spinnel-san, and Nakuru-chan, but they didn't pick up. This is urgent, and Yue-san and I suspect that even if we did reach them on the phone, we'd still need them here. So, Tomoyo-chan's jet would be fastest. We need it. Convince her somehow."   
  
"Okay. Tomoyo? Kero want to know if we could borrow your jet to go get Eriol for the 'important thing'. You can come too, since it's spring break." said Sakura. She knew that just the thought of meeting Eriol had brought a blush to Tomoyo's cheeks, since Sakura knew she had a crush on him.   
  
"Okay." said Tomoyo, "But can it wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Kero, can you wait until tomorrow? Yes Tomoyo, it can wait. See you tomorrow!" said Sakura as she hung up the phone. "Yippee! I'm going to England! I'd better go tell Dad and Touya."  
  
-downstairs-  
  
"Of course you can go honey." said her dad, a tall college professor, with a smile. "It's spring break, and you deserve some fun."  
  
"Besides," said Touya, "How could dad deny me the chance to get the kaijuu out of the house for 3 days?"  
  
"ONII-CHAN! Sakura is NOT A KAIJUU!" said Sakura as she ran upstairs to pack.  
  
But many miles away, a college girl and a boy were already on a plane headed for Japan- and Sakura.  
  
"I never said you could come!" yelled the boy into his backpack. "Spinel, what if Kero or Yue called with something regarding this magical headache? Who'd be there to receive the call?"  
  
"Most likely we'd be there already, ringing their doorbell. Sakura has probably just started to receive dreams, if she is going to receive them at all, so Kero and Yue won't become worried until a few nights go past." Said a small furry cat-like creature with insect wings   
  
"You'd better be right." said the boy. "Or else-"  
  
"Eriol, Spinel, quiet! Stuffed toys don't talk, remember?" said the brown haired college girl. "And wind up ones only say dumb phrases. So shush!"  
  
"You're right. But ONLY because you're right" said Eriol in the direction of his backpack.  
  
'Hello, this is your pilot speaking. We have developed engine trouble, so will be delayed and will only reach Japan tomorrow. We apologize for the delay. Thank you and enjoy the flight.'  
  
"Oh great." said Eriol, massaging his temples, "another day of headaches from this annoying magic."  
  
But in Hong Kong, someone had an entirely different attitude   
  
-next day-:  
  
"Finally! Rid of all these headaches1 I'm going to Japan!' said Syaoran, already in his seat. "I wonder what Sakura will say when she sees me...no, I'm being stupid. She likes Yukito- and I'm a friend. The end of that." He sighed. As much as he had tried, he couldn't get Sakura out of his mind.  
  
A couple of hours later, his plane landed and he got off. He had already called a taxi but it would only be here in an hour. Getting tired of standing, he sat down a seat away from a boy and his sister, both who were reading the newspaper. He put down his stuff and pulled out his book. Sighing again, he began to read.  
  
Just outside the airport, Sakura got out of the car and said thanks to Touya, and set off towards the airport with her backpack and her purse. As she pulled her ticket out of her purse, she groaned. She had misread the time- her plane wouldn't be departing for another 30 minutes. Grumbling, she went to the lounge. Looking for a seat, she spotted one- next to two boys. Blushing at the thought of what Tomoyo would say when she got there, but not wanting to stand, Sakura walked to the spot.   
  
"Is anyone sitting here?" she asked the two boys, whoso faces she couldn't see.   
  
"No." said the first boy on the left.  
  
"No, go ahead and sit there." said the second boy who, Sakura noticed, was with his sister. Sakura sat down and put her purse on her right, next to the first boy. As she sat there, her thoughts drifted to Syaoran and Eriol, and how the first boy reminded her of Syaoran, and the second of Eriol and Nakuru. She sighed and put her elbow on her purse. As she did, her purse shifted a bit. 'Huh?' Sakura thought, as she added a little more weight to her purse [by mistake]. Now her bag moved so much, Sakura had little doubt as to who was in there.  
  
'Oh no, Kero!' she thought. The bag moved again, violently this time.  
  
"Hmm?" said the boy on her left, "your bag's...moving?"  
  
'Oh no, no, no!" thought Sakura. How was she going to get out of this one? 'Kero, just stay...'  
  
"Ahhh! Fresh air!" said Kero, popping out.  
  
"Kero!" said Sakura, making to stuff Kero back, but it was too late. Sakura closed her eyes. The boy turned and saw Kero. With a look of surprise he said,  
  
"Stuffed animal?!?!"  
  
"The gaki!" said Kero, instantly biting the boy's forefinger.  
  
"Nice toy, righ-" Sakura started to say, sweat dropping, but was cut off by the boy.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow! Kero, get off!" the boy said shaking his finger up and down rapidly.  
  
"Sy-Syaoran?" said Sakura uncertainly, "Is that you?"  
  
For a second the boy stopped shaking his finger. "Sakura?" he said, "What are you doing here? Kero," he added in a whisper, "I'll give you cookies to-let-go!"  
  
"Okay." said Kero without a moment's hesitation. "Cookies, oh boy" he said as he plopped back in the bag.  
  
"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" said Sakura, feeling a blush coming.  
  
"I asked you first, what are you doing here?" said Syaoran, trying to avoid the reason and to stop his blush.  
  
"I was going to get Eri- Kero, stop moving!" she whispered to her left, then realizing Kero was on her right. "But that mean- Why is your bag moving?' she asked the boy to her left.  
  
Eriol heart stopped. Someone had discovered Spinel Sun! He slowly put down his newspaper, a million stories flying through his head, when he saw not a curious passenger, but the face of-  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" he said.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura said with a smile." Tomoyo and I were just coming to England to get you!"  
  
Eriol looked shocked, then smiled. Sakura returned it, expecting Syaoran to say hello, or Eriol maybe, but turned around to find Syaoran and Eriol shooting daggers at each other. *Sakura sweatdrops and sigh-clouds*   
  
"Hey, calm down you two! What if...Tomoyo is catching this on tape?" she said.  
  
"Yeah, what if Tomoyo has been standing behind you and has been catching everything on tape?" said a female voice. Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran turned around to find a blue-haired girl with a camcorder and a smile talking.  
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled the three at the same time, Eriol turning a spectacular shade of red. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Come on, everyone's invited over to my house to spend the night. It's late. C'mon!" she said with another smile. As the group collected their things, Sakura and Syaoran reached for their bags. Involuntarily, their hands brushed. Syaoran could feel his ears becoming red and hot, so he quickly grabbed his bags and went. Trying to forget the incident, he lost the group and became the last reach the limo. As he put his bags in the car, he wished that- no luck. The last seat was next to Sakura. Feeling another blush come up his ears, he quickly sat down and looked out the window. 'She doesn't like you' he yelled to himself. 'She likes Yukito, maybe even Eriol- not you! He continued to look out the window.  
  
Next to him, Sakura shifted a bit and sighed to herself. Tomoyo had run ahead, having no luggage, and had gotten a back seat. Eriol had used magic, and his bags, along with Nakuru's, were feather-light. He had sat next to Tomoyo, and Nakuru had sat in the front. Two bodyguards had followed, leaving two seats for her. And Syaoran. Syaoran... she could feel the back of her neck heat up. With no luck, she tried to push it down. When that didn't work, she tried to tell herself no. Syaoran is marrying Meilin. Let him marry Tomoyo or Nakuru for all care. I don't care. Syaoran is mean, never smiles, is so serious, and...' Sakura stopped. Even if she lied to herself, in her heart she knew it was a lie, and what she wanted to do was... what? Be with Syaoran? But she couldn't.... She was exhausted from all the cards, and the ride to Tomoyo's seemed to take forever. She laid back and sneaked a peek at Syaoran. He was staring out the window at the endless greenery. He couldn't possibly feel the same way, right? She felt the waves of overcome her and closed her eyes. These cards were taking everything out of her.   
  
Syaoran continued to stare out the window until he felt something on his shoulder. Sakura had fallen asleep. Sighing, he placed his hand on hers and leaned back. He was in the front, and besides, who would care if he liked Sakura? Besides Meilin, no one, right?   
  
Wrong. In the back, Tomoyo switched off her camcorder. 'Putting Plan A of Mission Sakura and Syaoran into action tomorrow. All systems check.' She thought, and then settled back. Unknowingly to her, she fell asleep right on top of Eriol. He smiled and brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Then, making sure no one was looking, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
Okay! The writing style does improve in the third chapter; it's just that it was hard compromising all that happened. I am a pretty good writer otherwise, just ask my English teachers. All the chapters are ready for you to read, so hurry up! That's all for now, Ja ne! 


	4. Ch. 3- The Failed Cards

The End?  
Please R&R!  
The End Chapter 3- The Failed Cards  
  
{It's my dream again! But this time I can sense magic... Nakuru's, Eriol's, Kero's, Yue's, Syaoran's, even Spinel's! And there's more magic, could it be...Touya's? What's happening? Why's everyone here, but not here? I'm all alone again.... Wake up, Sakura, wake up! But...nothing's happening...(All of a sudden in front of her, Sakura sees all the transformed Clow Cards in a stack, with the 4 left ones under the rest. One by one she sees the float up forward, then pause, then come to the side of Sakura. One by one they come, and Sakura smiles) I don't know why I'm smiling! But I feel as if all my friends had like, chosen me, told me that they believe in me...this is weird. (The last 4 cards come up together. They pause, and then shine brightly. Sakura closes her eyes, and when she opens them, the Clow Spirits of those cards are loose. Sakura reaches for her key, but its not there.) The spirits are free! I have to capture them...no, I don't. I don't know why, but I don't feel like I need to capture them. They are on my side... my side...my friends...}   
  
Sakura woke up and blinked in confusion. Where was she? The bed was too big, and there was no Kero hovering over her to bonk her awake.... suddenly she snapped awake as she remembered the last night's events. She got up, quickly dressed and went down. As soon as she went downstairs, Tomoyo turned around, ran to Sakura and hugged her, crying.  
  
"You're awake! You're awake! Guys, she's awake!" she said, still sobbing. Yukito, Nakuru, Sakura's Oto-san, Touya, Eriol, and Syaoran ran into the room in a split second. Sakura could see Syaoran and Nakuru holding Kero and Spinel as if they were toys. Touya immediately sighed and said  
  
"Thank Kami-sama you're awake!"  
  
"I'll second that." said her Oto-san, looking at her with eyes filled with relief- and tears. Sakura was shocked. She had never seen her father cry before, never.  
  
"Guys, what's going on?" said Sakura, confused beyond belief. "Duh I'm awake, I awake every day!"  
  
"No you don't." said Syaoran, "You were just now asleep for 2 weeks."  
  
"Onegi...NANI?" said Sakura, looking around with disbelief, "come off it, I was just asleep for 2 WEEKS?"  
  
"Yes, two weeks." said her dad, "Just like your mom when she was in the hospital, just after they diagnosed her. We were all so afraid...but you just slept calmly with a smile."  
  
Yukito spoke up.   
  
"A doctor came here, and said that you might be in a coma for the rest of your life. You gave us a scare *motions to himself, Touya and Sakura's Dad*, but Tomoyo, Nakuru, and especially Syaoran looked like they were about to die. Even those stuffed toys looked like they were petrified. But you're okay, and that's what matters."   
  
Sakura looked around. There was no doubt about it, they were not kidding. She had slept for 2 weeks. But, even though the cards had floated for a while, 2 weeks was slightly unimaginable...   
  
"I have to go the doctor and tell him everything is all right. Touya, you have to go to school, but Yukito, you are still excused." said her oto-san, gathering his coat.   
  
"You can stay here, if you like." said Syaoran. Tomoyo looked at him in wonder, and then realized that without him, Yue could not be there.   
  
"You must be very tired, you hardly slept at all last night." said Eriol, waving his hand behind Yukito. Sakura, Nakuru, Tomoyo, and Syaoran knew that Eriol was casting a spell that would make Yukito sleepy.  
  
"You're right." said Yukito. "Come to think of it, I feel very sleepy. I'll just go to the couch and rest, okay?" The foursome watched as Yukito went to the living room. A bright light shone, and Yue came out. As accustomed to Yue as Sakura was, she still went 'Hoee?!' and fell backwards, onto Syaoran. He blushed and pushed her back up. He had just now seen Sakura blush when Yukito had come.   
  
"That was very smart of you, Clow-sama." said Yue, bending down on one knee and talking to Eriol. *Syaoran's face goes weird and a vein popped out on his forehead. Sakura, seeing him, sweatdrops*  
  
"Arigato gozimasu." said Eriol, obviously awake of Syaoran. "I think it's best if Cerberus. Nakuru Moon, and Spinel Sun take their true forms now?"  
  
"True." said Kero, as he transformed into a huge yellow lion with huge wings and armor. "But your guardians need your help.."  
"Hmm? Oh sorry, it's been so long." said Eriol, taking out his wand.  
'Oh key which hides the force of darkness,  
reveal your true form before me.  
I, Kinomoto Eriol, command you under our contract,  
Release.  
Return to your true forms, Ruby Moon, Spinnel Sun.'  
  
Nakuru and Spinel were instantly covered by tornados, and when the wind settled, 2 unearthly beings stepped forward. To the right was a red woman with hair like Meilin's and large butterfly wings, Nakuru Moon. And to the left was a large cat-like creature with a butterfly amulet and large butterfly wings, Spinel Sun.  
  
"We are ready." said Nakuru, nodding to Spinel, "To contribute our knowledge and our strength, as I am sure you two are?"  
  
"Yes." said Yue, nodding at Cerberus, "And I think it's best if they leave?" Eriol nodded.   
  
"NANI?!" said Sakura, "But you're talking about me! I'm supposed to be there!"  
  
"It would be better if you do not know." said Kero.  
  
"Demo-" Sakura was cut short by Syaoran pushing her out.  
  
"They'll never start with you around, and I want them to come up with a solution! These headaches are tiring and annoying!" They were already out of the room, so Sakura turned around and said  
  
"Headaches?"  
  
"Yes headaches. You must be having them too, since you are also connected to the magic..." said Syaoran, holding his head in his hands, "Worse yet, they don't go away, and they hurt so bad that I can't fall asleep."  
  
"But I don't feel anything, and I haven't felt anything since my dreams started! No headaches, just a feeling of magic. Maybe you're sick...." As Sakura looked at Syaoran, he blushed real bad.   
  
"Ano, iie, I'm okay." He said, getting hotter by the second.  
  
"Ano, right." said Sakura, now uncomfortable aware of her blush. Tomoyo looked between the two. Aha! She was right. Now what could she do....  
  
"Hey you guys, how about some tea?" she said innocently.  
  
"Okay." said Sakura, as Syaoran nodded, both glad that Tomoyo had changed the subject.  
  
"I'll make it! You guys stay here and chat, and I'll bring some!" she said, skipping out. She smiled to herself. Perfect. That was her best one yet. Back in the sitting room, Sakura and Syaoran looked at the door Tomoyo had gone through. Another blush was rising in both of them.  
  
"Um, er, how was Hong Kong?" said Sakura, trying to break the ice. Unfortunately, Sakura had forgotten that at times like this, Syaoran's vocabulary had around 10 words.  
  
"Good. Fun. Trained." said Syaoran. Sakura being out of topics, and Syaoran having none, they just sat there, until you could have boiled water on their faces. On the other side of the door Tomoyo stood, listening. Back in the room, Syaoran made up his mind. He'd tell her.  
  
"Sakura, um, onegi-" he was cut short by the door to the living room bursting open. It was Ruby Moon.   
  
"Sakura, We need you to come. Bring all the untransformed Clow cards. Syaoran you can come too, and tell your friend, Tamoyo?" Tomoyo came in from the kitchen. Nakuru had ruined everything! She glared at her.  
  
"It's To-mo-yo." She said, still furious. Then she smiled. "You said Sakura was going to transform a card? Hold on a sec." She ran upstairs at such a pace that she could've taken down The Dash itself. She came down holding a plain, but Tomoyoy dress. It was a two-piece with a silver long-sleeved shirt that had pointed sleeves and a small red skirt with many ruffles. To complete the ensemble, there were elegant sandals with straps. Tomoyo walked round and round Sakura video-taping her.  
  
"Oh, you look so kawaii! I should have done your hair, but there's no time. Hurry up, let's go!"  
  
Sakura dug into her [huge, anime] pocket and brought out the last 4 cards she had to transform: Libra, Earthy, and the Light and Dark. Her star key she of course kept around her neck. She walked into the room where the guardians and Eriol had already assembled.   
  
"Transform the Libra. It will use the least energy, as you need a lot to transform the others." said Eriol. Sakura nodded and took out her Star key.  
  
'O Key which hides the power of the stars,  
Reveal your true form before me.  
I, Kinomoto Sakura, command you under our contract,  
RELEASE!"  
  
Sakura held out her hands as the tiny key became bigger until it stopped growing. She snatched it up and threw out the Libra to transform it, the wings on her staff becoming bigger. Tomoyo, of course, was busily using up all her film.   
  
'Clow Card, discard your former might and be reborn  
under your new mistress, Kinomoto Sakura!  
Libra!'  
  
Everyone gasped. Tomoyo was the first to speak up.  
  
"Sakura, isn't the card supposed to um, change?" 


	5. Ch. 4- The Suprise Visit

The End?  
  
The End Chapter 4- The Surprise Visit  
Written by Sakura Showron  
  
"Yeah, they are.... Kero, the card didn't change!" said Sakura, looking at the giant lion.  
  
"I know. What does this then really mean?" he looked at Eriol.  
  
"As for that I have no idea." said Eriol helplessly. "We know that something that I have not experienced, and then neither have any of you, for that matter, is about to happen. But, this did not appear when I saw..."  
  
"Hold on. Does this mean we have no idea what Sakura is up against?" said Syaoran, then, realizing that this sort of betrayed his feelings, he quickly said, "Because I'm going to end up being there too." Realizing this had dug him into a deeper hole, he turned red and ran out of the room. Sakura and the others looked at him go confused, but Tomoyo smiled to herself.   
  
"Perhaps if you looked at the cards left?" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Mi-Mizuki-sensei?" said Sakura uncertainly, "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." said a tall brown- haired lady as she walked into the room, "I felt the magic, and all of the auras that surround you, and I couldn't resist. But more importantly, look at the cards left." She motioned to the Libra and Sakura's purse. Eriol said "Hm.", and walked over to take a look. As he looked, everyone crowded around Eriol. Sakura came too. As she stepped into the circle, she could feel that magic around her. It felt so.... full of life, so hanyaan. She felt that if she could just stay here all the time, things would be perfect. Syaoran joined the group, and Sakura felt the feeling get so strong she felt as if she was going to burst. Suddenly, she felt not tired anymore. At that exact same moment, everyone in the room backed away from her and went as far away as they could get. Sakura immediately felt weak again.  
  
"Nani?" she asked them all. They all looked uncomfortably at Sakura. Eriol finally spoke up.  
  
"Sakura, were you.... um, taking our magic?" he said, looking at her.  
  
"Hoee?!" she said, "Of course not! How could I?" Sakura replied, giving Eriol a look.  
  
"I- we all, I vouch, felt someone take our magic, or feed off it, someone who felt like you." said Eriol.  
  
"But I didn't! I don't even know how to! And besides, if I did, why would I?"   
  
"Wait. She doesn't." said Keroberos, stepping in front of Eriol. "That is magic of a much higher level. Besides, Sakura would never do anything that mean."  
  
"That must mean she is getting so weak that her body automatically drained magic from the surrounding area. This is not good. Something must be done, and fast." said Yue, looking concerned.  
  
Finally Sakura couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"You guys, tell me what's going on! I'm the Mistress of the Clow, its got to do with me, TELL ME!" she said. Looking at the group, Eriol stepped forward. As he was about to open his mouth, Syaoran caused a diversion and fell down. Sakura was just in time to catch him.  
  
"Oh no, Syaoran fainted! Quick, splash some cold water on his face!" said Tomoyo, forgetting what Sakura's instincts would do. Quick as a flash, Sakura pulled out Watery.  
  
'Watery! Wet Syaoran!'   
  
A full jet of freezing cold water hit Syaoran right in the face. With a moan he opened his eyes.  
  
"Sakura? Did you go mad?" he said, disbelief on his face.  
  
"Sorry!" said Sakura, "My instincts are too strong! It's been about 2 years now! Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I think, if Watery hasn't killed me." said Syaoran, moaning again, "I just had such a bad headache, I passed out..."  
  
"Now that you come say it, my head is hurting a ton too. I think you'd better go lie down. We can continue our talk in another room." He added, seeing Sakura's face.  
  
-in another room-  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" said Tomoyo to Eriol, who was lying down on a sofa; trying to swallow the pills Tomoyo had insisted on bringing.  
  
"I'm fine." he said, "But these pills will not work! This is a magical headache! Whatever. Now to business. Our 4 guardians can sense something. Kaho can feel something. Our magician and I can feel something strong and are receiving headaches. But our Clow Mistress..."  
  
"I'm feeling same as usual. No headaches, no nothing. Just weird dreams." Sakura said.  
  
"Wait!" said Tomoyo, "There is something more! Since you guys started to get the headaches, I've noticed you haven't been tired at all! Is she feeding off of this magic force field thingy?"  
  
"That is most likely. Now everything is falling into place. We all are felling or sensing something, like a magic aura/force field. Sakura is feeding off of it, since she needs lots of energy, but it is giving Syaoran and I headaches. And the cause must be... I have no idea" he put his head back on the pillow, wincing. Kaho was about to say something, but got interrupted by Yukito walking into the room. Catching sight of everyone assembled, he said,  
  
"Um, am I missing something here?" 


	6. Ch. 5- A New Magic

The End  
  
  
The End Chapter 5- A New Magic  
Written by Sakura-chan  
  
"YUKITO?!?!?!" said Syaoran, totally surprised, "But Yue is here, and you are there.....WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"  
  
"Um, good question. The answer: I have only one slight clue. But we have more pressing matters to deal with." said Eriol, motioning to Yukito.   
  
"What's going on here? Nakuru? Is that you? But- you've got wings! And who is white dude? And what are these creatures? Sakura, Eriol, and Syaoran, what are you doing here? Do you know any of these weirdoes?   
  
"Um...Eriol? What do I do? And why are both Yukito and Yue here at the same time?"  
  
"First things first. I can't make him fall asleep, he's seen too much. About why they're both here, I'm guessing that the magic was so strong that Yue's spirit automatically created another body using it. I remember doing something like that. What do we do now? We explain. It's the only way out, I think."  
  
"Yes, yes...and now WILL SOMEONE ANSWER ME?!?!?!" said Yukito, not at all in his usual calm friendly way, based on what he just saw.  
  
"Okay, but this will take a while..." said Keroberos, transforming, "maybe we should transform back? We don't even know if this magic, which is what I'm feeding on through Sakura, is good or evil."  
  
"Practical." said Eriol. "I wonder if Spinnel and Ruby can now transform back by themselves?"  
  
"We'll try," said the pair. They closed their eyes, and the tornados returned. When the dust cleared, Yukito looked in amazement.  
  
"That stuff- umphff" Yukito was muffled by Syaoran.  
  
"Don't call either of them stuffed animal! Trust me on this one!" he whispered.  
  
"O- Kay. The, um, bear talks, and Nakuru can turn into a butterfly! I am really losing it here." Yue spoke up.   
  
"If I no longer turn into Yukito, what do I turn into?" (Yukito's mouth goes really, really big)  
  
"You used to turn into me? And I could have turned into you? Why don't I know these things about my own self?"  
  
"Try transforming back." said Kero.  
  
"Hmm." said Yue, nodding his head. His wings covered him up and a bright light flashed. As his wings disappeared, a boy appeared. He had the same face as Yue's, only darker, and brown hair. As he spoke, everyone could hear Yue inside him.  
  
"Pretty good. I can now remain conscious of the Clow even in my borrowed- no, 2nd form. Now, let's focus our attention on the problem at hand." he said, motioning to Yukito, who had given up understanding everything and was standing slightly off-side, watching.  
  
"Okay. Here goes." said Eriol. (he tells about everything except the present dilemma. Bla, bla, bla, boring,   
  
"Now don't forget. You can't tell anyone, not even Touya. Got it?" finished Eriol, looking Yukito straight in the eye (they were sitting).  
  
"And exactly why do I have to listen to you?" said Yukito.  
  
"Because I just happen to be your creator, so I can make you disappear 'by accident', and I bet you wouldn't like that. That and the fact that I am the reincarnation of a 3,000 year old magician, so that makes me one of your elders." said Eriol in Yukito's ear.   
  
"Oh, oh, OH!" said Yukito. "Whatever you say then." He bowed then said, "Tomoyo, could I get anything to eat?"  
  
"Oh? Sure! Just tell the cook in the kitchen." She said, motioning towards the door. "Now that I think of it, it's lunch time. Come on!" she said. 'This will be another perfect opportunity to get Sakura and Syaoran together! Now let me think' she thought as she went across the room to the kitchen. 'I know! Sakura and Syoran are so clueless, they won't even begin to doubt the insanity of my plan...'  
  
"Hey guys, how about a picnic?" she said innocently.  
  
"Sure!" "Neat" "Okay"  
  
"Hmm, there's 6 of us, I only have a 7 seater, and I have to bring a driver... Sakura, could you be a darling and Fly on over? But there's no clouds... wait! We'll split up! I'll take Nakuru, Mizuki-sensei, Yue, Yukito, and Eriol, and Sakura and Syaoran, you two can go together in the 2nd car. I'll go pack, you guys can help, okay?"  
  
"Sure", "Okay" the group left, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the room alone. Both were thinking the same thing:  
  
'Tomoyo? You put us together...' as both of them felt a blush.  
  
"Um, I-I-I- think we're supposed to go pack." said Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, y-y-you're right, um." said Syaoran. They both headed for the door. As they both went to open the door, their hands brushed. Both turned into tomatoes. Sakura opened the door and burst in, busying herself with chopping at one end of the room, while Syaoran helped the other boys load at the other.   
  
"Sakura! Come upstairs. I have something for you to wear!"   
  
-in the driveway-  
  
"Okay, everyone in! Sakura, Syaoran, you're car is there." said Tomoyo. Sakura was wearing a kawaii pink skirt and top that had flowers all over it. A matching visor and pair of sandals completed the look. As they got in, Tomoyo giggled to herself. Those two looked adorable together!   
  
The cars took off. Tomoyo, by 'mistake' had gotten a car with black windows, so Sakura had no choice but to look around the car, seeing that there was no scenery.   
  
'TELL HER' yelled a voice in Syaoran's head. He took a deep breath.   
  
"Sakura, um, onegi, um, think you l-l-look nice." he said.  
  
"Thanks!" said Sakura, flashing Syaoran her irresistible smile.  
  
'Nice going, Li. Totally smooth.' said the voice.   
  
-Later, at the park-  
  
"Wow, it's a really nice day for a picnic!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah!" said Sakura. "But check out Yue! *giggle*" Yue, having never been able to be out in the world with complete control of his body, had been checking out every single thing: flowers, rivers, the sun, grass, etc. This was an extraordinary experience for him, since he was normally only out at night, and then only to battle and help Sakura.  
  
"Come on everyone! Let's eat!" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Mmmm! These are divine dumplings Tomoyo!" said Kero, munching on his second already.  
  
"I wish I could take credit, but Sakura made them, Thank her."  
  
"Okay. Good dumplings Sakura!" said Kero. "Remember when you couldn't make dumplings at all, and you were afraid of the frying pan?" *everyone laughs as Sakura sweat drops* "What's the secret?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing but plain, simple- magic!" she said, standing up.  
  
"Uh- what? You used magic to make these? But there's no card that can cook!" said Kero, looking at his dumpling suspiciously.  
  
"No, magic! I sense that magic again! And it's coming from the forest! *closes her eyes* It's not Clow reed's magic, Clow card magic, Syoran's magic, my magic, or anyone else I've ever sensed! It's something different! Something new! What is it Kero?" she said.  
  
"I don't know, and there's only one way to find out what it is...." said Kero.  
  
"Yippee! More recording for me! Sakura, I have more costumes ready for you in my trunk, come, let me pick one!" said Tomoyo, dragging Sakura back to the car.  
"Are you sure this looks okay?" said Sakura, revolving slowly in a circle. She had on a purple skirt with beads hanging from the bottom and a blue long-sleeved skirt that had pointed ends and a huge jewel-adorned bow in the front. Over everything was a long white cape that connected to her hair, and both hands. Her hair was done in a style like Meilin's, but without the ponytails at the end and she wore slip in sandals with thick straps. "I mean, you've always just given me a hat. Are you positive my hair looks okay?"  
  
"Of course I am. You look great. Doesn't she Syaoran?"  
  
"Um, yeah, whatever. You look nice"  
  
"If you say so." said Sakura, taking out her key.  
  
'Key which hides the power of the stars,  
Reveal your true form before me.  
I, Kinomoto Sakura, command you under our contract,  
Release!'  
  
A seal appeared underneath her as her key lengthened and became her staff. She twirled it above her head and pulled out the fly card.  
'Fly Card!  
Transfer your power to this wand!  
Fly Card!'  
  
Her staff once more lengthened and grew wings at the end.  
  
"Why did you ask it to do that?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"So that you guys can come on too! Come on! Plenty of room!" said Sakura, motioning.  
  
"Okay. I can get some great shots from up there!" said Tomoyo as she hopped on.  
  
"Come on gaki, we don't have all day," said Kero to Syaoran, who was looking at the staff as if it was a dragon. "You're not afraid, are you?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Syaoran as he climbed on, followed by Eriol. Sakura and her 'wingless' group waited as the rest of them transformed.   
  
"What about Yukito?" said Sakura.  
  
"We'll have to leave him here. He can't get out of the way with magic or such if something happens by accident. Come on, we don't have all day." said Yue, taking to the sky.  
  
"Hm." said Sakura as she flew her staff up. "I can't sense and drive at the same time... Syaoran, and Eriol, can you feel it? Where's it coming from?" Both boys closed their eyes and concentrated. Sakura waited a bit, still steering. After a while, both Eriol and Syaoran's eyes popped open at the same time and pointed down to a spot.  
  
"There." they said simultaneously.  
  
"You guys seem pretty sure...we're going down there," she said to Yue, Keroberos, Ruby, and Spinnel as she took the staff down in a dive. As they landed, Sakura bounced off.   
  
"This feels so great! I feel so full of energy and life, like I did before the Final Judgment! Hanyaan!" Sakura ran around laughing, then stopped abruptly, because Syaoran and Eriol were as opposite to her as black and white.  
  
"What's the matter with you guys?" Syaoran opened his eyes with what seemed like a great force.  
  
"This headache had turned into a dull pounding that hurts terribly...I can't take it anymore..." Syaoran stopped and closed his eyes with pain.  
  
"Sakura, can't you use the Shield card or something to cover them and help them? I mean, it won't drain you or anything." said Tomoyo, looking at Eriol. 'And they look like something is really hurting them."  
  
"Tomoyo, you know more about the cards than I do!" said Sakura, taking out shield.  
  
'Shield Card!  
Make a barrier and seal out all outside magic!  
Shield!'  
  
A bunch of yellow lines swarmed out of the card and formed two transparent yellow domes around each of the boys. Slowly, Syaoran and Eriol opened their eyes and stood up.  
  
"Thanks." said Eriol, rubbing his head. "Have you located the source of the magic?"  
"No." said Sakura, "I'll start now." She took out her hand and held it up and closed her eyes. Slowly, she walked towards an old trunk that was in the middle. When she was right above it, she opened her eyes.  
  
"It's coming from here, although I can't figure out what magic it is, or how it's hidden in here... should I break the tree stump?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Keroberos, making her jump. "If you break it, it might release whatever magic is inside there, and we might have to go and return it! And doing that once is enough for me." He added, sitting back down.  
  
"Okay. Then what do we do? It's getting dark, if you haven't noticed, and I can barely see you..." said Sakura, opening her eyes wide to try and see them better.  
  
"Then use the Light Card! You have to get used to the idea that you have a bottomless source of energy to use cards," said Tomoyo, taking out her camera.  
  
"That would be a nice idea, but Sakura hasn't transformed the Light or Dark cards as yet, and last time she tried to transform a card it didn't work, remember?" said Syaoran from inside his bubble.  
  
"Then try again!" said Tomoyo, optimistic.  
  
"Go ahead. I guess it couldn't hurt." said Eriol.  
  
"Okay." said Sakura.  
  
'Clow Card,   
Discard your former might and be reborn  
Under your new mistress, Kinomoto Sakura!  
Light!'  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Sakura, you have to transform both Light and Dark together, remember?" said Keroberos after a while.  
  
"Oh yeah! I FORGOT." said Sakura, looking at Syaoran. He just shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. It won't work!" he said, folding his arms. Sakura took out Dark and said:  
  
'Clow Cards,  
I order you to discard your former might and be reborn,  
Under your new mistress, Kinomoto Sakura!  
Light and Dark!'  
  
Again the cards didn't transform. But something else happened. After Sakura lowered her wand, the Light, Dark, Libra, Earthy flew out of her pocket. She tried to snatch them, but failed. They went above the tree trunk and started to circle around it, glowing. Everyone in the clearing looked with wonder. All of a sudden, they stopped and stood there. For a while, nothing happened. Then all of a sudden Ruby spoke up.  
  
"Someone's coming!" 


	7. Ch. 6- The Decision- part 1

The End  
  
The End Chapter 6- The Decision- part 1   
Written by Sakura Showron  
  
Everyone stopped. Sakura's heart was beating so fast and so loudly she feared she would give them away, if she hadn't already. She stepped back, away from the noise. She walked through a shield and stepped back towards Syaoran. She felt her hand getting grasped.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Just take my shield off. Eriol can make himself and the shield invisible, but I can't." he whispered.  
  
"But you'll faint again!" she whispered back, her eyes darting back, not daring to move her face.  
  
"I'll be okay! Just do it!" he said urgently. The person was getting nearer.  
  
"Okay. If you're positive you'll be okay..."  
  
'Shield!   
From Syaoran,   
Return!  
Shield Card!'  
She said it as quietly as she could. Syaoran's shield flew off, and Sakura could immediately feel his pain as his grasp tightened.   
  
'Staff!  
Go back to your key form!'  
Star Staff!'   
  
Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran, and looked towards the person. Looking around, she saw that everyone else had disappeared. She looked back to the sound, and her eyes grew wide. The Clow cards were still standing there, shining and frozen over the tree trunk! But it was too late. As Sakura looked back once more, 3 figures stepped out. The four of them and Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oto-san? Touya? Yukito? What are you doing here?" said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know exactly... Something told me to come here, to see what was here...I had a feeling that you were here...and then as I came here, I came upon Dad, whose flight to America had been canceled for some reason. He said he'd come with me, and we came here. I found Yukito, and we came here, and now we've found you... What are you doing here- with that CHINESE GAKI?!" said Touya, his face turning angry as he spotted Syaoran.   
As he stepped forward, he was blocked by a sudden appearance of Keroberos, looking confused. Sakura looked around and gasped again. Everyone had appeared, in full form. Spotting Eriol in a corner, Sakura ran and said,  
  
"What's the matter? Why'd everyone become visible?" Eriol opened his eyes with great effort and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know! Your shield just disappeared and the headache came back! With all my attention focused on keeping everyone invisible, I couldn't make another, and then the headache became too much..." he closed his eyes again, then snapped them open.   
  
"I remember something now! I think this must be the deci-" All of a sudden Eriol stopped.  
  
"Eriol? What are you talking about?" said Sakura urgently.   
  
Eriol didn't answer. As Sakura looked closely at him, she noticed that his eyes had become yellow. Quickly looking around, she noticed that everyone else's eyes had turned yellow, including her brother... but what was happening to her dad? He turned yellow, and then disappeared. Sakura looked around, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Oto-san! OTO-SAN Where are you?" said Sakura, feeling tears springing already to her eyes. "Oto-san! Come back! Oto-san..." Sakura sat down on a rock, some tears falling freely. Then someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. We'll find him." said the someone. Sakura looked behind her. It was Syaoran!  
  
"Syaoran! But your headache..."   
  
"I don't know what happened, but my headache disappeared. What was Eriol saying?" said Syaoran gently.  
  
"I don't know...I think he started to say 'decision', but then again, what decision?"   
  
Syaoran started to open his mouth to say he didn't know, but he was cut short as a blast of light shone from the 4 cards. Syaoran felt Sakura hang on to his arm tightly. Smiling slightly with his eyes closed against the blinding light, he shook his head. Sakura and her fears... When the light stopped, Syaoran blinked his eyes a bit. They were all hanging in midair, suspended-  
  
"Are we in space?" said Sakura, her tone disbelieving.  
  
"I-I think so..." said Syaoran, looking around. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know." said Sakura, still not letting go of Syaoran's arm. All of a sudden, the 4 cards, which were still suspended over the tree trunk (hanging in midair) started to glow. As they continued to glow, Sakura let go and stood up.  
  
  
"Is that Eriol and my...Oto-san?" Syaoran looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"But what are they doing?" she said, squinting at them.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I just don't know," said Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's dad and Eriol slowly came closer and closer until they merged into...Clow Reed? Clow Reed put up both his hands and a bright orange ball flew up from them and covered the entire space. When the light dimmed, everyone in the space looked different. For one, Tomoyo was older. Much older. And everyone had mystical-looking costumes on. From a bright pillar in the center of the cards, emerged-  
  
"Oka-san?" said Sakura.  
  
The figure put her hands up and pulled from the air 2 things: a crown with a single purple stone and a large circular bronze disk hanging by a string with a mallet. She struck the disk with the magic and spoke up in a distinct, kind feminine voice:  
  
"Let the judgment begin."   
  
  
  
As Syaoran continued to look, he felt someone take his hand. Trying hard not to blush, he turned his attention back to the scene beforehand. In front of him, Sakura's Oto-san and Eriol had stopped coming forward and were now coming towards each other at such a fast pace that Syaoran was certain they'd crash. When they crashed, Syaoran shut his eyes. Opening them a bit, he saw not a boy and a tall man, but one figure. Opening his eyes fully, he looked, and then blinked hard a couple of times. The figure there, it couldn't be...  
  
"Is that-"  
  
"Clow Reed?" finished Syaoran.  
  
"But it can't be, Kero and Yue saw him die..." said Sakura.  
  
"But it is! I've seen that picture so many times in the meeting hall that I dream about him! It's him, I tell you, it's him!" said Syaoran with disbelief.  
  
Clow Reed, or whoever he was, slowly raised his hands up and together. When he brought them together, a small, bright orange ball formed and slowly went upwards. As Syaoran and Sakura watched, it went up until it stopped and began to grow, until the entire group was covered in the ball. Sakura and Syaoran flinched, because the magic was defiantly Clow Reed's, and Clow Reed's magic was so strong that even Sakura couldn't use most of it, even though she needed a tremendous amount of magic, having transformed all those cards. As they looked again at the group, Syaoran and Sakura stepped back and gasped.  
  
  
In front of them, everyone was changing, one by one, in someway or another. First Yue and Ruby Moon joined together. Syaoran kept his eyes open this time. There was a blast of light, and when it cleared, a creature stood. It had red robes that resembled Yue's, and its hair was like Ruby's, except white. When it opened its eyes, Sakura recoiled slightly. They were the same harsh eyes Yue had, only red. The creature bent its head and opened its wings. They were like large white butterfly wings. Taking flight, 'Yue Moon' went off to the sidelines and stood there, watching the next transformation.  
  
When Sakura looked back, she saw Keroberos and Spinel Sun rushing together. When the light cleared, there stood a black Keroberos with off-white butterfly wings. Around its neck was a band like Spinnel's, only it had a large red stone on it, like Kero. The creature opened its eyes. They were the same shape as Ceroberos's, only Spinnel's color. 'Kero Sun' went to the opposite side. Simultaneously, the two creatures clapped their hands, and Sakura felt a sudden sense of peace. Smiling, she turned and looked at the next transformation.   
  
Tomoyo was glowing. She kept on glowing until she became around the size of Ms. McKenzie, then stopped. When she was visible again, she wore a dress like Meilin's, only it was green, longer, and it had a Chinese symbol on the front.  
  
"It says 'recorder'." whispered Syaoran. "But it's in the Old script."  
  
Tomoyo's hair flew up as she floated to a space right beside the tree trunk. She kept her eyes closed and her head down, waiting.  
  
Behind her, Ms. McKenzie started to glow too. Instead of growing, her clothes just changed to the same as Tomoyo's, except with a different symbol.  
  
"That, I think says simply 'justice' in the Old script," whispered Syaoran again.  
  
Ms. McKenzie floated right next to Tomoyo, with her eyes closed and head down, looking identical to Tomoyo except for the hair, waiting, as Tomoyo was.  
  
Next Touya came forward, glowing. He didn't grow either, but his clothes changed. When he stopped, he was wearing robes similar to Yue's, only simpler and green, with another symbol on the front. He floated to the other side of the trunk, opposite from Tomoyo.  
  
"And I think that's 'orator'." said Syaoran, daring to take his eye off the scene to look at Sakura. With the wind blowing everywhere, her hair was blowing over her face, making her look prettier than before. Syaoran closed his eyes and thought hard.   
How could he have fallen for Sakura, when he knew he would have to marry within the clan? His thoughts drifted back, way back to the time card, and Sakura's disbelief when Syaoran had helped her, to the erase card, and how they were always fighting, but no, when exactly had he fallen for those emerald eyes? Maybe it was when... Syaoran gave up and looked again to the battlefield- what else could you call it? Before him, Yukito was changing, and when the light stopped, he was wearing identical robes to Touya, except-  
  
"Those say 'awakener', I'm positive his time. Those words were written in the Meeting Hall now, talking about how you 'awakened' the Clow Book." whispered Syaoran, not looking back. Slightly behind him though, Sakura was staring intently at him. Why, why was it that every time she was scared or in danger from the Clow Cards, Syaoran was always there? Back, way back to the Thunder, Erase, Fight, Syaoran had always been there, backing her up, helping her.   
Now that she thought about it, she couldn't have done it without him. She had been shocked when he had left; she had imagined that he would be staying until after the Clow Cards had been transformed. Sometimes, she still put her hand out behind her, expecting Syaoran to be there, or when Tomoyo was not there the first few times, she almost got hurt from those strange things that happened, like the dash card running up the side of the building, expecting Syaoran to be there with his elements . But he wasn't. But now he was. Sighing with contentment, she put her head on his shoulder and watched.  
  
Yukito stepped forward, eyes still closed. He took out from inside his robes a strange staff- like object, but much, much smaller and with a little green jewel set atop it. Sakura gasped, because her father's wedding ring had the same stone on it. Holding it in the air, he said,  
  
'O staff of choice  
If your seekers are true,  
I call upon the power invested in you!  
Choose!'  
  
The jewel set atop the staff glowed and sent out a beam of light directly to Li and Sakura. As it hit them, Syaoran closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. Instead, the light surrounded him and Sakura, making his skin glow an unearthly green. All of a sudden, Syaoran felt Sakura leave his shoulder. Looking back, he realized that they were both floating up and glowing, similar to what the rest of their friends had done. Looking at himself, Syaoran saw that he was wearing robes similar to Clow Reed's, except with a green color tone. Syaoran floated down and immediately looked up at Sakura. Something different was happening to her. The light slowly changed her clothes too, from the strange outfit that Tomoyo had given her, to an extremely pretty kimono-style dress, except looser on the bottom with a full skirt and long, long sleeves. When the glowing stopped, Syaoran's heart started to beat very, very quickly. She looked so...beautiful. The dress was actually a crystal-white that seemed to be made of some material that wasn't real... But the light hadn't disappeared. Looking at himself again, he realized that on his stomach was a spot of green light, while on Sakura's, there was a spot of pink light. Suddenly, Syaoran felt something take a bit of-of- him. There was no other way to put it. The light shot out from his stomach at the same moment that Sakura's did. The two beams of light swirled together and went to the small staff. Suddenly, Sakura stopped floating and began to fall.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He reached there just in time to catch her. As she sat there in his arms, he prayed that she would be okay. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Onii-chan?" she said, and then realized it was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" she yelled, jumping out of his arms. "What happened? Why am I wearing something different? You are too! What just now happened? I feel as if someone drained me of some of my Clow magic and replaced it with this new magic..."  
  
"I don't know. Just stay still and watch. It's okay, I'll protect you from anything bad..."  
Syaoran looked back quickly, feeling the blush on his face making him so hot that he could've boiled water. Something was happening. The small staff that had shot them was slowly lengthening into a new staff with wings. The top jewel slowly went up an inch or two, staying suspended in the air between the two top prongs of the staff. Two wings appeared on either prong, they looked like the wings on the school's logo. In between the prongs, underneath the jewel, a small 4-pointed star formed. The staff finally stopped glowing, and Yukito, if that's what you wanted to call him, picked it up. Turning to the twosome, he said:  
  
"You have been accepted by the jewel." The taking the staff and holding it high, he chanted:  
  
'Jewel of the night and day,  
before you stand the chosen,  
bring forth the power of the crystal staff,  
lest the new star be broken!'  
  
The jewel at the top of the staff quivered, and then started to rise. When it had suspended itself about 5 inches above the staff, it started to glow. Around it a ring started to form, and when the glowing stopped, the jewel was hanging above the cards inside a circular ring with spikes. Syaoran stepped back, the ring seemed to be made of the same material Sakura's dress was. Yukito put down the staff and focused his attention to the jewel saying:  
  
'Go forth and bring the crystal star hidden within!  
  
REALEASE!'  
  
The ring around the jewel began to spin. The green jewel began to grow until it reached the ring. Then it stopped for a second, and then burst into a pillar of light. From inside it, Sakura could see faintly the outline of a person. Instinctively reaching for Syaoran's hand, she looked on with wonder.  
  
The figure continued to become clearer until it was so clear that Syaoran would bet anything it was a woman. Suddenly the pillar dimmed, and the figure raised her head. Behind him, Syaoran could feel Sakura gasp with utmost surprise, then say  
  
"It can't be, it can't be, no!" Turning back to her, Syaoran said  
  
"What can't be?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with concern. She was petrified as she was when he'd started to disappear from the Erase card.  
  
"That's- that's my Oka-san!" 


	8. Ch. 7- The Decision- part 2

The End  
  
The End Chapter 6- The Decision- part 1   
Written by Sakura Showron  
  
Everyone stopped. Sakura's heart was beating so fast and so loudly she feared she would give them away, if she hadn't already. She stepped back, away from the noise. She walked through a shield and stepped back towards Syaoran. She felt her hand getting grasped.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay. Just take my shield off. Eriol can make himself and the shield invisible, but I can't." he whispered.  
  
"But you'll faint again!" she whispered back, her eyes darting back, not daring to move her face.  
  
"I'll be okay! Just do it!" he said urgently. The person was getting nearer.  
  
"Okay. If you're positive you'll be okay..."  
  
'Shield!   
From Syaoran,   
Return!  
Shield Card!'  
She said it as quietly as she could. Syaoran's shield flew off, and Sakura could immediately feel his pain as his grasp tightened.   
  
'Staff!  
Go back to your key form!'  
Star Staff!'   
  
Sakura stepped in front of Syaoran, and looked towards the person. Looking around, she saw that everyone else had disappeared. She looked back to the sound, and her eyes grew wide. The Clow cards were still standing there, shining and frozen over the tree trunk! But it was too late. As Sakura looked back once more, 3 figures stepped out. The four of them and Sakura gasped.  
  
"Oto-san? Touya? Yukito? What are you doing here?" said Sakura.  
  
"I don't know exactly... Something told me to come here, to see what was here...I had a feeling that you were here...and then as I came here, I came upon Dad, whose flight to America had been canceled for some reason. He said he'd come with me, and we came here. I found Yukito, and we came here, and now we've found you... What are you doing here- with that CHINESE GAKI?!" said Touya, his face turning angry as he spotted Syaoran.   
As he stepped forward, he was blocked by a sudden appearance of Keroberos, looking confused. Sakura looked around and gasped again. Everyone had appeared, in full form. Spotting Eriol in a corner, Sakura ran and said,  
  
"What's the matter? Why'd everyone become visible?" Eriol opened his eyes with great effort and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"I don't know! Your shield just disappeared and the headache came back! With all my attention focused on keeping everyone invisible, I couldn't make another, and then the headache became too much..." he closed his eyes again, then snapped them open.   
  
"I remember something now! I think this must be the deci-" All of a sudden Eriol stopped.  
  
"Eriol? What are you talking about?" said Sakura urgently.   
  
Eriol didn't answer. As Sakura looked closely at him, she noticed that his eyes had become yellow. Quickly looking around, she noticed that everyone else's eyes had turned yellow, including her brother... but what was happening to her dad? He turned yellow, and then disappeared. Sakura looked around, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Oto-san! OTO-SAN Where are you?" said Sakura, feeling tears springing already to her eyes. "Oto-san! Come back! Oto-san..." Sakura sat down on a rock, some tears falling freely. Then someone put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. We'll find him." said the someone. Sakura looked behind her. It was Syaoran!  
  
"Syaoran! But your headache..."   
  
"I don't know what happened, but my headache disappeared. What was Eriol saying?" said Syaoran gently.  
  
"I don't know...I think he started to say 'decision', but then again, what decision?"   
  
Syaoran started to open his mouth to say he didn't know, but he was cut short as a blast of light shone from the 4 cards. Syaoran felt Sakura hang on to his arm tightly. Smiling slightly with his eyes closed against the blinding light, he shook his head. Sakura and her fears... When the light stopped, Syaoran blinked his eyes a bit. They were all hanging in midair, suspended-  
  
"Are we in space?" said Sakura, her tone disbelieving.  
  
"I-I think so..." said Syaoran, looking around. "What's happening?"  
  
"I don't know." said Sakura, still not letting go of Syaoran's arm. All of a sudden, the 4 cards, which were still suspended over the tree trunk (hanging in midair) started to glow. As they continued to glow, Sakura let go and stood up.  
  
  
"Is that Eriol and my...Oto-san?" Syaoran looked up and nodded slowly.  
  
"But what are they doing?" she said, squinting at them.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I just don't know," said Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura's dad and Eriol slowly came closer and closer until they merged into...Clow Reed? Clow Reed put up both his hands and a bright orange ball flew up from them and covered the entire space. When the light dimmed, everyone in the space looked different. For one, Tomoyo was older. Much older. And everyone had mystical-looking costumes on. From a bright pillar in the center of the cards, emerged-  
  
"Oka-san?" said Sakura.  
  
The figure put her hands up and pulled from the air 2 things: a crown with a single purple stone and a large circular bronze disk hanging by a string with a mallet. She struck the disk with the magic and spoke up in a distinct, kind feminine voice:  
  
"Let the judgment begin."   
  
  
  
As Syaoran continued to look, he felt someone take his hand. Trying hard not to blush, he turned his attention back to the scene beforehand. In front of him, Sakura's Oto-san and Eriol had stopped coming forward and were now coming towards each other at such a fast pace that Syaoran was certain they'd crash. When they crashed, Syaoran shut his eyes. Opening them a bit, he saw not a boy and a tall man, but one figure. Opening his eyes fully, he looked, and then blinked hard a couple of times. The figure there, it couldn't be...  
  
"Is that-"  
  
"Clow Reed?" finished Syaoran.  
  
"But it can't be, Kero and Yue saw him die..." said Sakura.  
  
"But it is! I've seen that picture so many times in the meeting hall that I dream about him! It's him, I tell you, it's him!" said Syaoran with disbelief.  
  
Clow Reed, or whoever he was, slowly raised his hands up and together. When he brought them together, a small, bright orange ball formed and slowly went upwards. As Syaoran and Sakura watched, it went up until it stopped and began to grow, until the entire group was covered in the ball. Sakura and Syaoran flinched, because the magic was defiantly Clow Reed's, and Clow Reed's magic was so strong that even Sakura couldn't use most of it, even though she needed a tremendous amount of magic, having transformed all those cards. As they looked again at the group, Syaoran and Sakura stepped back and gasped.  
  
  
In front of them, everyone was changing, one by one, in someway or another. First Yue and Ruby Moon joined together. Syaoran kept his eyes open this time. There was a blast of light, and when it cleared, a creature stood. It had red robes that resembled Yue's, and its hair was like Ruby's, except white. When it opened its eyes, Sakura recoiled slightly. They were the same harsh eyes Yue had, only red. The creature bent its head and opened its wings. They were like large white butterfly wings. Taking flight, 'Yue Moon' went off to the sidelines and stood there, watching the next transformation.  
  
When Sakura looked back, she saw Keroberos and Spinel Sun rushing together. When the light cleared, there stood a black Keroberos with off-white butterfly wings. Around its neck was a band like Spinnel's, only it had a large red stone on it, like Kero. The creature opened its eyes. They were the same shape as Ceroberos's, only Spinnel's color. 'Kero Sun' went to the opposite side. Simultaneously, the two creatures clapped their hands, and Sakura felt a sudden sense of peace. Smiling, she turned and looked at the next transformation.   
  
Tomoyo was glowing. She kept on glowing until she became around the size of Ms. McKenzie, then stopped. When she was visible again, she wore a dress like Meilin's, only it was green, longer, and it had a Chinese symbol on the front.  
  
"It says 'recorder'." whispered Syaoran. "But it's in the Old script."  
  
Tomoyo's hair flew up as she floated to a space right beside the tree trunk. She kept her eyes closed and her head down, waiting.  
  
Behind her, Ms. McKenzie started to glow too. Instead of growing, her clothes just changed to the same as Tomoyo's, except with a different symbol.  
  
"That, I think says simply 'justice' in the Old script," whispered Syaoran again.  
  
Ms. McKenzie floated right next to Tomoyo, with her eyes closed and head down, looking identical to Tomoyo except for the hair, waiting, as Tomoyo was.  
  
Next Touya came forward, glowing. He didn't grow either, but his clothes changed. When he stopped, he was wearing robes similar to Yue's, only simpler and green, with another symbol on the front. He floated to the other side of the trunk, opposite from Tomoyo.  
  
"And I think that's 'orator'." said Syaoran, daring to take his eye off the scene to look at Sakura. With the wind blowing everywhere, her hair was blowing over her face, making her look prettier than before. Syaoran closed his eyes and thought hard.   
How could he have fallen for Sakura, when he knew he would have to marry within the clan? His thoughts drifted back, way back to the time card, and Sakura's disbelief when Syaoran had helped her, to the erase card, and how they were always fighting, but no, when exactly had he fallen for those emerald eyes? Maybe it was when... Syaoran gave up and looked again to the battlefield- what else could you call it? Before him, Yukito was changing, and when the light stopped, he was wearing identical robes to Touya, except-  
  
"Those say 'awakener', I'm positive his time. Those words were written in the Meeting Hall now, talking about how you 'awakened' the Clow Book." whispered Syaoran, not looking back. Slightly behind him though, Sakura was staring intently at him. Why, why was it that every time she was scared or in danger from the Clow Cards, Syaoran was always there? Back, way back to the Thunder, Erase, Fight, Syaoran had always been there, backing her up, helping her.   
Now that she thought about it, she couldn't have done it without him. She had been shocked when he had left; she had imagined that he would be staying until after the Clow Cards had been transformed. Sometimes, she still put her hand out behind her, expecting Syaoran to be there, or when Tomoyo was not there the first few times, she almost got hurt from those strange things that happened, like the dash card running up the side of the building, expecting Syaoran to be there with his elements . But he wasn't. But now he was. Sighing with contentment, she put her head on his shoulder and watched.  
  
Yukito stepped forward, eyes still closed. He took out from inside his robes a strange staff- like object, but much, much smaller and with a little green jewel set atop it. Sakura gasped, because her father's wedding ring had the same stone on it. Holding it in the air, he said,  
  
'O staff of choice  
If your seekers are true,  
I call upon the power invested in you!  
Choose!'  
  
The jewel set atop the staff glowed and sent out a beam of light directly to Li and Sakura. As it hit them, Syaoran closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. Instead, the light surrounded him and Sakura, making his skin glow an unearthly green. All of a sudden, Syaoran felt Sakura leave his shoulder. Looking back, he realized that they were both floating up and glowing, similar to what the rest of their friends had done. Looking at himself, Syaoran saw that he was wearing robes similar to Clow Reed's, except with a green color tone. Syaoran floated down and immediately looked up at Sakura. Something different was happening to her. The light slowly changed her clothes too, from the strange outfit that Tomoyo had given her, to an extremely pretty kimono-style dress, except looser on the bottom with a full skirt and long, long sleeves. When the glowing stopped, Syaoran's heart started to beat very, very quickly. She looked so...beautiful. The dress was actually a crystal-white that seemed to be made of some material that wasn't real... But the light hadn't disappeared. Looking at himself again, he realized that on his stomach was a spot of green light, while on Sakura's, there was a spot of pink light. Suddenly, Syaoran felt something take a bit of-of- him. There was no other way to put it. The light shot out from his stomach at the same moment that Sakura's did. The two beams of light swirled together and went to the small staff. Suddenly, Sakura stopped floating and began to fall.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. He reached there just in time to catch her. As she sat there in his arms, he prayed that she would be okay. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Onii-chan?" she said, and then realized it was Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" she yelled, jumping out of his arms. "What happened? Why am I wearing something different? You are too! What just now happened? I feel as if someone drained me of some of my Clow magic and replaced it with this new magic..."  
  
"I don't know. Just stay still and watch. It's okay, I'll protect you from anything bad..."  
Syaoran looked back quickly, feeling the blush on his face making him so hot that he could've boiled water. Something was happening. The small staff that had shot them was slowly lengthening into a new staff with wings. The top jewel slowly went up an inch or two, staying suspended in the air between the two top prongs of the staff. Two wings appeared on either prong, they looked like the wings on the school's logo. In between the prongs, underneath the jewel, a small 4-pointed star formed. The staff finally stopped glowing, and Yukito, if that's what you wanted to call him, picked it up. Turning to the twosome, he said:  
  
"You have been accepted by the jewel." The taking the staff and holding it high, he chanted:  
  
'Jewel of the night and day,  
before you stand the chosen,  
bring forth the power of the crystal staff,  
lest the new star be broken!'  
  
The jewel at the top of the staff quivered, and then started to rise. When it had suspended itself about 5 inches above the staff, it started to glow. Around it a ring started to form, and when the glowing stopped, the jewel was hanging above the cards inside a circular ring with spikes. Syaoran stepped back, the ring seemed to be made of the same material Sakura's dress was. Yukito put down the staff and focused his attention to the jewel saying:  
  
'Go forth and bring the crystal star hidden within!  
  
REALEASE!'  
  
The ring around the jewel began to spin. The green jewel began to grow until it reached the ring. Then it stopped for a second, and then burst into a pillar of light. From inside it, Sakura could see faintly the outline of a person. Instinctively reaching for Syaoran's hand, she looked on with wonder.  
  
The figure continued to become clearer until it was so clear that Syaoran would bet anything it was a woman. Suddenly the pillar dimmed, and the figure raised her head. Behind him, Syaoran could feel Sakura gasp with utmost surprise, then say  
  
"It can't be, it can't be, no!" Turning back to her, Syaoran said  
  
"What can't be?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with concern. She was petrified as she was when he'd started to disappear from the Erase card.  
  
"That's- that's my Oka-san!" 


	9. Epilouge

The End- Epilogue  
  
Sakura sat at her window, looking at the morning sky. She had been early to get up that one day, which meant that Kero would probably freak. So much had happened in the 2 days that had followed, Sakura was almost glad school had started again.   
  
Touya had given his powers to save Yukito from disappearing, which meant that Touya and Yukito both now knew.   
  
Only a few cards remained. All the cards that had gone back to Li had turned back into Clow Cards, which meant Sakura had to re-transform them. Sakura didn't blame Li for it, because it wasn't his fault. Besides, he was leaving, and holding a grudge was not what Sakura wanted to do.   
  
Back at an apartment, Syaoran was pacing around the room. He was going to leave today. That was slightly good, as he felt like an idiot for putting Sakura through more pain since he had retransformed 'his' Star cards into Clow Cards.   
  
But most of him wanted to stay here, and be with Sakura. The words of the Time card echoed through his head: Follow your heart. It will lead you to your destiny. He stopped. He couldn't just go on avoiding her. He'd have to face his fears. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number. As the phone rang, he said, please don't let it be...  
  
"Ni hao! Li residence, Meilin speaking, how may I help you?" Syaoran groaned. Of all the people to pick it up...  
  
"Meilin, can I speak to my mother?" Syaoran said.  
  
"SYAORAN! Guys, it's Syaoran! How are you doing Syaoran?" said Meilin. In the background, Syaoran could hear his mother and sisters clattering down the stairs. Great. He would be publicly humiliated in front of his entire family.  
  
"Just give the phone to my mom!" said Li, getting irritated.  
  
"Touchy, touchy! Okay. Li wants to talk to you." The next voice on the phone was Syaoran's mother.  
  
"Hello. Did your mission go well? I know I did, I just want to hear it from you."  
  
"Yes, mother, all is well. I have a request to ask of YOU." said Li, emphasizing the you.   
  
Unfortunately, his mother didn't get the point.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"I'd like to-to stay in Japan until all the cards are transformed. If that's okay with you." he said quickly. In the background, he could hear his sisters gasp and a faint sound of someone running out and closing the door. Meilin! How could he have been so stupid?  
  
"That's okay with me. Syaoran, I have to go. *The sound of a phone being jammed down and not touching the receiver (Li can still hear what's going on)* Li continued to listen.  
  
"Meilin? Meilin, come down here. Girls, go get her then go upstairs." *sounds of girls running up. Then footsteps coming down the stairs*   
  
"Meilin, what is the matter?"  
  
"Syaoran likes another. You know the girl that came to Hong Kong a while ago? The one with the magical powers? The two of them like each other, and I know it. Li likes me as a favorite cousin, nothing more. Why else do you think he wants to stay in Japan? I love him, but I love him too much to see him unhappy, even if he's unhappy because of me.   
  
You should see the way he used to look at Sakura. But I shrugged it off then, and now I know that Syaoran and I could never be together-" Syaoran put down the phone. He didn't want to hear anymore.   
  
Was that the same Meilin that had come to Japan a while ago? It couldn't be. Syaoran realized Meilin had grown to be a young woman who had finally realized the horrible truth that she had tried to avoid. Syaoran loved Meilin, but it was only the love Sakura had for Yukito once, the love for a family member. Pushing that aside, he picked up the phone and absent- mindedly dialed Sakura's house.   
  
After 2 rings, he kicked himself. Duh. Sakura was always late, how could she be awake now? Just as he was about to put it down, a voice that made his heart thump said   
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"S-Sakura?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura, "Why are you calling me so early in the morning? "  
  
"Um, sorry. I just wanted to tell you that- thatI'mstayinginJapanuntilallthecardsaretransformed."  
  
"What did you say? You were talking too quickly" said Sakura.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath. What a dumb thing to be calling about this early in the morning!  
  
"I'm staying in Japan until all the cards are transformed." Sakura blinked.   
  
  
"You are? You're kidding, right?"   
  
"No, I'm not kidding. I can't 'kid'. I'm staying here. That's all. Bye."  
  
"Bye-" said Sakura, but the phone had already been put down. "Arigato, Li. Arigato."  
  
Taking out her key, she raised it until the new jewel caught the light. Squinting slightly, she smiled. There was plenty of time to decide. Her life was almost perfect now. There was no need to rush.   
  
She put the key back underneath her shirt. Looking back at the disappearing moon, Sakura thought of her mother. She knew that she would see her again, someday. And then they'd be together forever.  
And then life would be perfect.  
  
But in another world, a dark lady was looking at a mirror.   
  
"Yes, my dear. Plenty of time to decide. Just continue thinking like that, and everything will be just fine..."   
  
The End (of story 1)  
  
Author's Note:  
Couple of things:  
1. The dark lady was not Nadeshiko. The dark lady was not Nadeshiko. The dark lady will become more important later, in the second (slightly) and third (major) stories.   
2. What happens after this: They transform all the rest of the cards, then the final battle between Eriol and Sakura to transform the Light and Dark cards. Bla, bla, bla, read a summary. Then the second movie, you know what happens, then the second story will come out.   
3. If I get no R&R, there will be no second story! You will all perish without knowing how the story ends! Read it, then e-mail me with the reviews at todays_sakura@hotmail.com I give a reply almost the same day. But you will get back e-mail very quickly.  
4. I'll put it here, just in case. My disclaimer is in my P1 section. The boring legal junk.   
5. I don't appreciate flames, but if you must flame me, I want proper grammar and spelling. Did you see any spelling mistakes in this piece?  
6. Just in case it's hard to find: the second story should be called The Choice.  
7. THE MOST IMPORTANT: There are two (2) types of this fabulous anime: Cardcaptor Sakura and Cardc(r)aptors. I suggest all you ripped off American folks out there who saw Cardc(r)aptors on KidsWB or Teletoons (I think) go get the Japanese versions with subtitles. I don't want to hear anyone say, "Then why did you have American names at the front?" Because this story was ORIGINALLY for my tomodachi, who didn't know the name flips very well. But now we have solved that problem! Also, I wrote this before I got my hands on the uncut version of this show, so I was kind of in a hurry to change all the stuff that the American version didn't cover. That problem is solved now, so just live through another prologue and 4 chapters and everything will be straightened out, okay? 


End file.
